Hannah's Greatest Hits
by RabbitDork101
Summary: Miley is 18, and has decided to produce her last Hannah Montana record, call the Hannah’s Greatest Hits. When she decides to remake the music video for ‘Best of Both Worlds’, will she reveal her secret to the world? OneShot


Hannah's Greatest Hits

by RabbitDork101

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana

Summary- Miley is 18, and has decided to produce her last Hannah Montana record, call the Hannah's Greatest Hits. When she decides to remake the music video for 'Best of Both Worlds', will she reveal her secret to the world? OneShot

"talking"

_music and lyrics _

Enjoy

"We have just gotten the news, Hannah Montana's last CD will be in stores December 7th, just in time for Christmas." A reporter said over the radio. It was true, Miley felt she needed to end Hannah's long time rein as 'Teen Pop Sensation' as all the magazines put it. She was on her way to record the last CD; Hannah's Greatest Hits. Miley had talked it over with her dad; she was going to remake the music video for 'Best of Both World'. This time, instead of singing live, she would reveal her secret. Jake, her boyfriend, was supporting her 100 percent. She understood the consequences of revealing to the world her other side, but she really thought it was for the best. Lily or 'Lola' would also reveal her secret in the video. The limo ride was silent, and she was about ready to burst. Finally they pulled up to the studio.

They had just finished recording the CD and in 10 minutes, she would begin filming her new music video. Jake walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Can you believe I've been Hannah Montana for five years already? It seems like yesterday that I was up on stage performing my first concert."

Jake kissed her cheek, "I know baby, but just think of it this way, you'll be even more famous, and will have an actual name for yourself. 'Jake Ryan's Girl' is starting to get annoying in all the magazines." Miley laughed.

"We're ready when you are Miss Stewart." The director said. Now, the task she had been anticipating for the last week was upon her.

"Lights, Camera Action!"

"Take 33, Hannah's Video, Marker."

"And cut, that's a wrap."

Those were the few things Miley remembered from the filming experience.

One Month Later

Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle (spelling?) sat on two comfy chairs waiting for the show, Top Rockers, to come back from commercial. They would show the world the new video.

"And we're back, and here we have Hannah Montana and Lola, to show us Hannah's remake of the music video, 'Best of Both Worlds'"

"Hey." Was all Hannah said.

"OK, so we are seconds away from see the new video, Hannah, can you give us any spoilers?"

"All I can say is that a big secret will be revealed in it."

"OK, well let's get this show on the road."

They showed the video.

(I'm going to try and describe what I see in my mind, but it may not make sense.)

(Italics- Miley. Regular- Hannah. Bold- Both)

_the little intro began to play_

_Miley came out and started dancing, and was soon joined by Hannah Montana._

"_You get the limo out front, hottest styles, ever shoe, every color" Miley sang out towards Hannah._

"Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun, It's really you but no one discovers." Hannah sang pointing at Miley.

**In some ways you're just like your friends, but on stage you're a star...**

**You get the best of both worlds**

_Chill it out take it slow_

Then you rock out the show

**You get the best of both worlds**

**Mix it all together**

**And you now that it's the best of both worlds**

_You go to the movie premiers (was that Orlando Bloom)_

Here your songs on the radio

_Living two lives is a little weird_

_But school's cool cuz nobody ever discovers_

You get to be a small town girl

_But big time when you play your guitar_

**You get the best of both worlds**

_Chill it out take it slow_

Then you rock out the show

**You get the best of both worlds**

**Mix it all together**

**And you now that it's the best of both worlds**

Pictures and autographs

_You get your face in all the magazines_

_the best part is that _

_you get to be whoever you wanna be_

shows Hannah on stage at a concert, and Miley off stage looking out at her)

Best... Best... yeah the best of both

Best... Best... you get the best of both

Best... Best... c'mon the best of both

_(you know in the theme song before the show when she turns around Miley and then becomes Hannah that happens here)_

_Who would'a thought that a girl like me_

_would double as a super star!_

**You get the best of both worlds**

_Chill it out take it slow_

Then you rock out the show

**You get the best of both worlds**

**Mix it all together**

**And you now that it's the best of both worlds**

_(shows Hannah on stage with sunglasses)_

You get the best of both worlds

without the shades and the hair

you can go anywhere

(she pulls off the sunglasses and wig to reveal Miley)

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together... oh yeah_

_It's so much better _

'_Cause you know you've got _

_The best of both worlds_

_(The song ends with Miley and Hannah walking off stage, but coming together as one)_

When they showed the Host, Hannah and Lola, the host was speechless. "Is this true Hannah do you really wear a wig?"

"Yes," Hanna said pulling off her wig, revealing Miley. Lola did too, to reveal Lily.

Everyone in the audience gasped.

"I wanted to be famous _and_ have a normal life; this was the only way to do it. I'm sorry I lied to you all. All of the friends I made as both Hannah and Miley, I'm sorry I betrayed your trust. I hope you can all forgive me."

In the audience, many people clapped and chanted "MILEY!"

And Hannah Montana went out with a bang.

-So what did you think... I was just kind of sitting in my room listening to her CD and though about it. Please Review

RabbitDork101


End file.
